


Heavenly Bodies

by rinnytin



Series: Banita Week 2020 [11]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: It wasa spiritually enlightening experience that Banri was lucky enough to see on multiple occasions. But even without it, Banri would easily get onto his knees to sing praises to the beauty that was Itaru’s heaven on earth’s body.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Banita Week 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966267
Kudos: 19
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	Heavenly Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> YES I DO LISTEN TO LANA FOR WRITING THEM HAVING SEX THAT IS THE TAKEAWAY

Itaru was what Kazunari would say was “thiccc with three Cs” and what Taichi stash of porn mags would call “Bubble Butt Babe.” His body didn’t match his sedentary, junk food fueled lifestyle and that wasn’t a problem, if anything, it was a slight annoyance to Banri who had to work to stay in decent shape. Banri definitely wasn’t going to complain about how his relatively slender frame was blessed with soft thighs that had enough fat and meat that his fingers sank into them and an ass that Banri was sure Itaru had traded any gacha luck in for. It was a mystery how he was able to hide it under his normal clothes without getting things specially made for his measurements. Banri didn’t ask how he did that, he knew that Itaru was insecure about how he was built, but Banri was able to reassure him that his praises weren’t just talk. Gentle squeezes to his thighs when he is just sitting next to each other, more often when Itaru was settled on his lap and he was able to rub his thighs while he was gaming. His favorite way to see Itaru was in lingerie - something that they learned early on they were both really into and incorporated as much as they possibly could. Seeing Itaru naked was amazing, but seeing him in lingerie - that was a spiritually enlightening experience that Banri was lucky enough to see on multiple occasions. But even without it, Banri would easily get onto his knees to sing praises to the beauty that was Itaru’s heaven on earth’s body.

Getting him alone was harder than before, Chikage was elusive - he was either gone for long stretches of time or a permanent fixture in room 103 and Banri was confident but not enough to text Itaru’s  _ senpai _ that he needed to leave so they could fuck. That’s how they found themselves in a love hotel that was a few blocks from the dorm, a shady little establishment that hid in the shadow of the flashy street acts and excitement of Veludo Way. Itaru was always hesitant about being seen near these places - after all, his pretty face was quite popular around here with both the women at his work and his fans for his acting - but one of Banri’s hoodies was baggy enough to hide his identity well enough as he ordered through the frosted glass. The room was the standard set up: no flashy equipment and no heart-shaped bed like they sometimes got, just a standard king-sized bed with a tray of essentials on the table. They weren’t looking to do anything special that needed the fancy lighting or the furniture, they just needed a place for themselves for a little bit. 

Banri undressed Itaru slowly, pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it towards the table - lips ghosting over Itaru’s collarbones, nipping at the just enough for him to feel a sting but not leave a mark. Itaru was insistent about that, Banri could only leave marks on him from his stomach down to ensure that they could be hidden easily and that was a good enough deal - to be able to suck marks into the skin of his thighs or leave bruises on his hips was a good enough trade-off. To be able to see him fully exposed like this, needy, and vulnerable in a way that Banri wouldn’t have expected from his normal behavior - Banri couldn’t say the instinct to claim him in any way he could easy to ignore. He wanted to mark Itaru up everywhere he could, but he wasn’t going to do anything to take away his marking privileges so he never ventured higher than his waistband. He wanted Itaru to know that he was loved and he wanted to see the evidence of that love when he got changed. They’ve set their boundaries early on, but Banri was more than happy to have him any way that Itaru wanted him - hoping that Itaru felt the same way. His pants and boxers slid down his legs, hands quickly moving to cover himself and Banri smiled as he guided him to the bed - watching as he laid down against the pillows. Banri climbed over him. 

“You’re so hot, Taru,” Banri mumbled, kissing down his chest and slowly making his way down until he was settled between his legs - kissing his hips before dragging his tongue up against his thigh. He smiled as he kissed along the side of his cock, smiling when Itaru slipped his hand into his hair and let out a soft moan, “Your body is so fucking perfect.”

He squeezed his ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh - his tongue lapping at his cock before smiling up at him. He was rarely in this position since Itaru’s laziness lent itself to him being naturally more submissive and left Banri to do most of the work while he just sat back. Even like this, he was still doing all the work but there was something how Itaru looked down at him, face flushed and lips parted with soft moans of encouragement as Banri continued to press soft kisses down his length, and the hand in his hair that was making him feel less in control than he normally did. 

“Perfect,” He mumbled before taking Itaru’s cock between his lips, hollowing out his cheeks before pressing the tip of his tongue to space just under the head - closing his eyes when Itaru’s hand tightened around a fistful of his hair. Banri pulled back, smiling at Itaru as he pressed kisses against his thighs and rubbing up the back of him - he just wanted to take the time to kiss every inch of his body and whisper praises against his skin. He knew that Itaru would get flustered, trying to downplay just how much the words got him excited by refuting everything he said with his own doubts that Banri made sure to dispel with silencing kisses. It was hard to find the write words that accurately conveyed what he felt and Banri was sure that it was because when Itaru was presenting himself like that - flushed and embarrassed, mewling at ever kiss and nip at his skin - all coherent thoughts left Banri’s head and all he could do was say he was perfect.

“Why’d you stop?” Itaru brushed his hair out of his face, tugging Banri’s head to try and get him back on his cock - he was impatient but Banri was able to keep him satisfied as he stroked him, pressing kisses against his hips and thighs.

“I want to take my time,” Banri mumbled as he ran his hand over his stomach, feeling the muscles twitching under his palm, “I just want to kiss and touch you everywhere.”

“Banri, you’re sweet but I thought you wanted to have sex tonight,” Itaru relaxed, his legs spreading wider as Banri moved back to his cock - kissing down his length and dragging his tongue against his balls. As much as Banri enjoyed it, Itaru’s ass and how good it looked when it was pressed against him - he couldn’t deny that his cock was definitely another one of his best assets and he neglected to give it the proper attention it deserved. 

“I do want you,” Banri answered, smiling when Itaru huffed as the gentle kisses that Banri decided to treat his leaking cock with, “Let me just treat you.”

“This isn’t treating me, this is you worshipping my dick when I need you to be inside of me,” Banri chuckled at that - he wasn’t opposed to worshipping Itaru’s cock or any part of him for that matter. He was a work of art that deserved that treatment, even if he didn’t care for the teasing.

“Fine, get on your hands and knees then,” He pulled away to give Itaru room to change positions, his legs spread for Banri to get between them and Banri had to hold back from just letting go and fucking him like was asking him to. He kneaded the soft flesh, spreading him before leaning in to press his tongue against the skin just at the base of his balls - dragging his tongue up until he could feel the muscles twitching as his tongue flattened against his hole.

“Oh fuck,” Itaru’s cock twitched, precum dripping out slowly onto the sheet as he pushed back onto his boyfriend’s face. The pleasure was short-lived as Banri started pressing kisses as against him, pulling back to deliver a firm spank to his ass - the force making the flesh bounce and he smiled as a red handprint bloomed against his skin. Every moan was like music to his ears, going straight to his cock that had been neglected in favor of lavishing Itaru with his touch.

“I want you to cum like this,” Banri said, pressing a kiss to the unmarked cheek before biting down - lapping at the mark to soothe the pain, “I know you can.”

He spread him again, smiling before he moved back in - his tongue circling the muscle before pressing against it. He had never done this with Itaru, the both of them rather going with the traditional suck and fuck over anything that he only knew existed in the world of porn - it was faster and less intimate than this but Banri realized that he was fine with intimacy with Itaru. He wanted him to feel good and he was willing to put aside his own pleasure to make that happen.

“Fuck, ‘m close,” His words were beginning to slur, his muscles tightening around Banri’s tongue as he attempted to thrust into his fist. Banri pulled back, just enough that Itaru moaned in frustration from the loss of simulation - he was babbling Banri’s name and pleas for more, reaching back to coax Banri back with a hand tugging his hair. 

Banri smiled at the desperation, but he was close to - the knowledge that he was the one that was able to make someone as beautiful and heavenly as Itaru crumbling around his tongue was intoxicating. While he was embarrassed that he was about to cum just from eating him out like this, he was still young and could blame it on that. He knew that Itaru wasn’t going to mention it, he was sensitive enough to cum without much simulation other than Banri’s cock buried in him. They both were so enraptured with each other’s touch that their bodies were able to fall apart with barely any touching. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could, wiggling it as much as he could with Itaru’s body clenching down on him as he cried out - his cum spurting out onto the sheets and Banri gasped as he came seconds later, thrusting his cock against the bed and moaning against him. Itaru collapsed against the bed once pulled away, crawling over him as he kissed up his back before rolling next to him - smiling as Itaru moved over and rested his head against his chest.

“That was…. different,” He yawned between his words and Banri smiled, blushing when Itaru dragged his finger against Banri’s stomach, his cum smeared against his skin - he grabbed a wipe off the nightstand, ripping the package open and tossing it somewhere before wiping down Banri’s mess before cleaning himself, “I liked it.”

“I’m glad, hearing you begging for me like that… I came just from that,” Itaru smiled and pressed a kiss against his chest, he threw the wipe behind him before his arm draped over his stomach as he moved in close.

“Mhm, I bet that’s it and not that you're obsessed with my ass,” Itaru chuckled as Banri stumbled over his words, trying to make it not obvious that he did like Itaru’s ass more than he should. Itaru smiled, moving up to nip at Banri’s ear lobe - his lips just millimeters away from his ear, he whispered in the most seductive voice he could muster, “But obviously you like other parts just as much.”

“‘T’s not my fault you’re hot as hell,” Banri laughed as Itaru blushed and hid his face in his shoulder - Itaru could talk all he wanted, but he was easily flustered with a compliment. But he was doubling down tonight, moving back to continue despite his red face.

“If you’re that into worshipping my cock like that though,” He smiled, squeezing his eyes shut as he mulled over the words in his mind. “I don’t mind it. It made me feel… happy.” 

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind, I’ve wanted to do this for a while but you hate when I try and drag things out,” Banri smiled, pressing a kiss against Itaru’s forehead, “You’re perfect and I would worship you every hour of the day if I could, you’re just that perfect and deserve to be worshipped.”

“Ok, that’s too much, you’re about to be getting negative affection points if you keep going,” Itaru flicked him in the forehead, a reaction that he had as a way to get Banri to lay off when he is being sweet as a way to deflect. Banri didn’t mind it since it didn’t hurt and it was just another one of his quirks in communication, “But thanks, the achievement of  _ Make Itaru want to cry _ has been unlocked.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Banita Week !! YES!! ](https://twitter.com/banitaweek)   
>  [ My personal twt ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
